1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a freeze-preventing material to prevent the pavement surface of roads, sidewalks, parking areas, etc. from freezing. The present invention relates also to a method for freeze-prevention with said freeze-preventing material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been contrived various methods for retarding the pavement surface from freezing in cold snowy districts. They employ, for example, an asphalt mix incorporated with a salt, i.e., salt-like material such as calcium chloride or with an elastomer such as rubber. The former retards freezing through the freeze point depression by the salt. It achieves its object by chemical actions. The latter retards freezing because the elastomer renders the pavement flexible enough to permit ice sticking to its surface to be broken by traffic loads. It achieves its object by ice breaking.
The salt-containing pavement becomes ineffective after one to two years because of leaching of the salt. Likewise, the elastomer-containing pavement tends to flow in summer on account of its generally low combined strength.